


Stranded in Time

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Not together YET, Possibly Unrequited Love, also vampires are common knowledge in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: When witches try to send Klaus to the end of time, they undershoot a bit. Also Caroline really should have picked a better time to go into the compound to grab her purse.





	Stranded in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestgrins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/gifts).



> Prompt given to me by Morgan (honestgrins) on Tumblr.

“Klaus if you do not get me back to 2026 soon I’m going to figure out how to murder you myself.” Caroline was not happy. She had plans with Katherine and Rebekah that didn’t include being stranded in some other time all alone with Rebekah’s older brother. 

“Careful love, words like that might make me think you mean it,” Klaus said, looking around the city eyebrow raised. While it looked like the French Quarter of New Orleans, it was certainly not a time he remembered. 

“Love I don’t think we’re in the past,” he said turning to find that Caroline was rolling her eyes at him. 

“Oh really is that what you think?” she said, turning and walking over to a glass screen blinking June 6th, 2196. “Because I thought for sure we were in the past.” 

Klaus felt his wolf rise and he took a deep breath, it wasn’t Caroline’s fault that the witches had found a spell to stand him in time. If anything it was his fault that she was here too. Still her complete lack of self-preservation in not pissing him off was very rude. Walking over to her he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close. 

“Luv if you don’t play nice I might leave you here, while I go home,” he snarled, his eyes glowing yellow. Caroline froze and then narrowed her eyes. Stomping on his instep with her heel she growled. 

“Take your threats and go fuck yourself Klaus,” she sneered, and wrenched her arm out of his grip. “You haven’t scared me since I lived in Mystic Falls, you wouldn’t kill me then, you won’t kill me now.”

Stalking off she rounded the corner of the street and stopped short. She couldn’t get past, she couldn’t leave the street. Turning back to Klaus she stomped her foot and huffed. “I am so going to murder them.”

“Murder who dear?” Klaus asked, walking over to her and then past her. “You coming love?” 

“Hey asshole, I’m stuck in the quarter!” she snapped placing her hand on the barrier. It hummed and pulsed against her hand. 

“Don’t be stupid love, there isn’t anything here,” he snapped walking through the barrier and standing next to her. “Come on, lets not linger, who knows what kind of threats are around.”

“Klaus you aren’t listening to me, I can’t pass through,” she hissed, when he tried to jerk her forward and her skull cracked against what felt like solid concrete. Rubbing her head she groaned. “You definitely gave me a concussion.”

“You’ll heal,” he snapped, looking around and then pushed Caroline behind himself. Standing across the way were three armed policemen holding crossbows-well they looked like crossbows. All trained on Caroline.

“Step away from the demon, and carry on your way,” the bloke at the front called out. 

“I’m sorry what?” Klaus called back, confused and curious. 

“New Orleans, is a vampire free city, so step away from the vampire and continue on your way,” snapped the second copper. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Caroline groaned, holding her head as the concussion turned into a migraine. 

“Miss, you have to come with us to be released back into the wastes, or we’ll have to stake you,” came the first man again. 

“Could you give me a second, I walked right into your barrier and seem to have a concussion,” she snapped, rolling her eyes. Stepping around Klaus she winked as she walked over to the policemen. 

“Hi, I’m Caroline Forbes, and I seem to have gotten a little lost,” she said, holding out her right hand her left tucked into her pocket. 

“Ma’am please hand over your daylight stone,” the policeman said, not lowering his crossbow. 

“Considering I’m rather fond of it I’d rather not, how about we just talk about this. I’m new here, so this is what passes for body armor in 2196?” she asked, placing a hand on the armor and internally wincing. It was laced with vervain, she could smell it. Punching a hole into it would cause the dust to fly into her lungs. Which would be unpleasant. 

“It’ll stop one of you lot just fine,” the second in command snarled, pulling the spring back on his crossbow. “Hand it over now and put your hands on your head.”

“If I hand it over I’m going to die before you can put those magic’d chains on me,” she said, suddenly thankful that she had two; a set of earring cuffs and her ring. 

“Come now gents, why are you accosting such a beautiful woman as this,” Klaus said, finally drawing some attention from Caroline to himself. 

“Sir for your own safety please remove yourself from the Quarter, this is not a request,” snapped the leader. Looking from Klaus to Caroline. “What did you do compel him?” 

“You’re joking right?” she asked, eyes wide at the question. “Me compel him, do you have any idea who that is?” 

“Some wolf, our scanners were getting weird readings though,” said the leader, looking between the two of them eyes wide. “Who is he some wolf-witch hybrid?” 

“You got hybrid right,” Caroline said taking three steps back, as Klaus’ eyes glowed yellow. No way was she dealing with Vervain in the lungs again. Took ages to get out and hurt like hell. 

As Klaus tore through the three of them. She watched him and had to admit at least to herself that he looked good in red. When the three were dead, only one actually getting a shot off and Klaus was struggling not to cough blood as the vervain tickled the lining of his lungs. 

“Well I guess this explains what happens when you vanish from the world. People forget about you, since there was only ever one creature like you to begin with,” Caroline giggled, as Klaus wiped the blood off his face. 

“I’m appalled that I didn’t warrant tales of my likeness, and cruelty,” he said, his heart clenching as she laughed. He’d meant it all those years ago in Mystic Falls when he said he’d be her last love. 

“I don’t know about you though, but I’d like to learn about what we’ve missed in the last one hundred and seventy years,” Caroline said, finally getting control of her laughter. Leaning up she wiped a stray drop of blood from his cheek and sucked it off her thumb. 

Leaning over the bodies, she rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. A control. Hitting the button that said barrier, could they be any less imaginative. She watched as four walls of magic shimmered in the air and faded from view. “Lets go explore your city Klaus, find out what they’ve done in your absence.” 

“After you luv, maybe women are wearing skin tight leather and shooting weapons like those movies you and Bekah like to watch,” Klaus said, his hand on her lower back. 

“I’m not ready for you yet Mikaelson, but maybe I’ll sample the latest fashions. If you’re not a total unbearable ass,” Caroline replied, stepping ahead of his hand and out of the Quarter deeper into New Orleans. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I get plenty of comments, I MIGHT! Just post a sequel to this, but for now it's a stand alone.


End file.
